That Day
by Link Shinigami
Summary: Jack has to go help out on another farm!? Leave someone behind...? Please R/R!!!


That Day.  
A Fanfic to Harvest Moon GBC3: Boy meets girl.  
Legal Shit: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume©, Toybox© Nintendo® And Playstation® Own it.  
  
  
AS Jack woke up that day, he had no idea what was planned for him. As Jack walked out of his once small but now large shack. it was about time to go and feed the animals harvest and water the crops. As Jack left from the front door, as much he was doing latly. He noticed the mayor standing there. "Hi, Jack. How are you doing today?" Asked the mayor. "Nothing." Jack said as he tilted his head over his shoulder from watering the plants. "Jack...I'm here to ask a favor of you.." The Mayor said quietly. "Mr.Mayor...I've told you enough havn't I? I like your daughter as a friend nothing more, nothing less." Jack answerd. "Thats not it Jack...Though..She will be crushed if you agree to do this favor for me.." Jack looked at him. "What is it?" Jack asked. "Well..This young lady in a neighboring town, across the ocaen to the main land. Theres another little island much like here, but much smaller." The mayor stated as he followed Jack into the barn and watched him feed and brush the animals. "So, she is just starting out with a farm?" Jack asked as he milked Bess, his first cow. "Yes...Her grandfather has just died..And I sort of told them you may be able to help..She is actually a very nice young lady..She came to the festivals with her grandfather when she was about 5..About the time when you started visiting your grandfather.." The mayor answerd. "Give me a day and I'll be ready. On one condition though..I don't do the animals, and I can take Bess." Jack answerd as he stood up. "Oh yes it is Jack!" The Mayor said gratefully as he walked out. Jack did the usual that day. He shipped all his crops, and sold all his animals except Bess. Jack walked to the vineyard to see Kai flirting with Karen as normal. "Hi" Jack asid. They both said hi back. After Jack explained what was happening Kai wished him he best of luck and Kai and Karen promised to take care of the farm. As Jack wonderd around he say Cliff and Ann feeding the animals near the mountains. He explained to them and they said goodbye and wished him luck. While he was informing Ann's father his animals were up to sell he noticed Popuri planting flowers for Gray. Gray already knew what was happening and he promised Jack his animals would get the best care. As he entered the Bakery Elii was taking a nap as she usuallly did during the day, for you see Jeff and Elli were just informed that she was pregnant so she had to have lots of rest. Jeff gave gave Jack some cake for the girl when he go to the island, and told him to come visit often. Finally Jack knew he had to face Maria and tell her he was leaving. When Jack walked into the librarie she was in her cheerful mode, full of happiness to see him. "Maria.I've got something I need to tell you.." Jack said in a whisper. Her eyes filled up with joy becasue she thought he was going to tell her what she always wanted. "What is it Jack?" She asked with her sweet voice. "I'm leaving Floer Bud village, your father asked me to help another farmer in another town..." Jack said sadly. Maria's eyes filled with tears. "Why? Don't you want to stay here?...Here...With me....?" Maria asked between the sobs. Jack hugged Maria and patted her back. "Its just..I want to help the other farmer..I would love to stay and be with you and the others." Jack said as he looked down at her. "With me? As in more then friends?" Maria asked still crying. Jack didn't know what to answer..If he said yes she would feel worse he was telling her now, if he said no she would cry even more and then he would be in bigger crap. For the first time had Jack ever looked into Maria's eyes and noticed the sweet, and loving girl inside of her. "Yes, with you Maria..." Jack answerd. Maria dug her face into his chest and started crying more. Jack realized what he was leaving behind in Flower Bud Village. As he lightly kissed Maria's forhead she looked up at him, and apolgized for just crying on his shoulder. He told her he didn't mind as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. Jack was very surprised when she did this, becasue the maria he knew was very shy. As he left Maria didn't want to let go of his hand. Jack sighed and looked back at her, and said. "You knew this day would come, I'm sorry it came so soon....Good bye." Jack said as she let go and started taking deep breaths. As Jack walked home a light rain had just started. He knew that his tripe was going to be hell. As Jack gatherd all the lose change he could find and packed his clothes, he left his once run down shack, which was now a large house. He picked up hi dog on his shoulder and ocne again walked to the librarie. Maria was in a very gloomy state when she saw him enter. She saw him enter with the dog and got a little frightend. "I just wanted to come and say one last good bye..." Jack said as Maria run over to him and clutched onto him. "Why? You know I'm going to cry..." Maria asked. "I don't know......" Said Jack. "I just don't kow.." He said once more. Maria once more looked up at Jack to his eyes beginning to fill with tears. It was then that she realized it was going to hurt him more then her. Se reached up over hiis shoulders and kissed him once more. "Good bye, I hope you can find love again." She said to him as he pulled away. As Maria walked away and Jack walked away Jack said aloud. "I love you Maria..." As Maria turned and ran out the door he was gone. As she ran down the beach, everyone was there waving good bye to the ferry. Maria started to cry as she noticed Jack not waving back to her or anyone. Elli walked over too her and comforted her. That was the last time Jack ever saw Flower Bud Village. He was now 18. He went there when he had just turned 15......  
  
As Jack stepped out with his Cow he noticed a girl that looked a year younger then him standing waiting for someone. As Jack checked his pockets before saying hi, he found a a note. When he opend it, it read. "Jack, I know your probly on the new island. I hope you have a good life. Its too bad that you never could see i loved you greatly before you left. Love Maria.". When Jack read this he felt very sad, but knew he had to move on. As he put the letter away, and found the money he was looking for the young girl had already taken notice to him. She had quickly ran and hugged him. Jack just simply had a sweatdrop and stepped back. The grl extended her hand and said. "Hi, My name is Sara, whats yours?" Jack took the hand and shook. "My name is Jack." Jack answerd. "Well..its going to be a little late by the time we get to my farm..I say we start work tomorow. That sound good?" Sara asked. Jack simply looked up at the sky and answerd "We got about 3 hours of sun left...So I can explore.......Yeah we can tart tomrow." Jack answerd. "Oh yeah." Jack Exclaimed. "I'd like you to meet Bess." Jack said to Sara. "You brought a cow?" She asked. "Yes, It will be good for the income at first. I also brough some seeds to get us through Spring." Jack said as he gave Sara the Shears, Animal Brush, and milker for cows. "Thank you." Sara said as they got abord the next ferry to her farm. When Jack got off he watched Sara take Bess off to the farm. Jack got to know the locals as he wonder'd to Sara's farm still olding his dog, Marie in his arms. When Jack put down Marie she ran around and started sniffing everything. Sara walked over to him. "Jack, I hope you don't mind.But were both sleeping in the same house..There serperate beds though..." Sara said. "Sure, that doesn't bother me, at all." Jack told her as he walked over to the Hot Spring. As he went in, there was nothing there but a shovel. Jack picked up the shovel and started to dig away at. By the time he was finished there was a small pond.  
As Jack went into the house to see Sara lying there asleep in bed he noticed it was 1am. As he walked into the washroom and did the usual he realized it wasn't the same...He realized Maria hadn't call'd him to say good night like usual, (Which he found annoying buy cute, because she never did learned he didn't like it..). As he walked out he noticed Sara was half hanging over her bed. "Oh great..If she falls I'll get blamed somehow.." As he grabbed her before she fell, she woke up. "JACK!? WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING!?" Sara yelled .Jack generated a sweatdrop and knew this was going to be a hard one to get out of. "You, I mean me..I mean I....I..uhh....." Jack started but was interupted. "WELL WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?" Sara yelled again. "YOU WERE FALLING OUT OF BED AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Yelled Jack as he jumped behind his bed and cowerd. Sara looked at Jack differntly then she did earlier, and it wasn't a bad look either. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. As she got back into her bed she thanked him. Jack was still scared becasue if se was anything like Ann or Karen she could snap at any moment. He waited for a few minutes and she did nothing, so Jack felt it was safe to climb into bed. When Jack woke up Sara was leaning over top of him. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Jack yelled as she smiled and said"So you do wake up t 6 after all." Sara said as she walked away. 10 Minutes later Jack came out of the washroom ready to go. He told Sara to feed and do the animal stuff with Bess. When he went to the field he realized it was a diaster. After a long day Jack was finally finished tilling the ground and cleaning the field. He had plants already on the way.   
  
Things continued on this way for a two years before he realized that he was falling in love with Sara. Jack had just returned from the Island. He was carrying the usual, food for the week, some more seeds, some extra fodder just in case, and another case of shampoo for the sheep. As he walked into the now much more furnished house Sara greeted him with a hug. "Your back early arn't you?" Sara asked as Jack give her a quick kiss before unloading the stuff. "No, I'm on my way back out for more. I'll be back by supper though." He said with out giving her a kiss. She wonderd why he didn't kiss her before she left. She decided to go on a strol through the mountains. When Jack returned home Sara was still gone. Jack took this oppertunity to set his present up. He went straite to work, when he was finished he stood up and noticed he had actually put it together right. He then went to work on making dinner. He had everything all set out for a romantic dinner. When Sara walked in she was very surprised because Jack wasn't like that often. When she saw Jack sitting at the table she walked over and sat down. As they ate Jack kept thinking about what Maria said before he said goodbye. That was a year ago..He had now put it all behind him... "So? Whats the occasion Jack?" Sara asked. Jack just stayed silent till the end of dinner when he stood up and walke over to her. She just sat there and finished eating, not letter her eyes leave Jack. When he went behind her she was sorta of curious to know what he was upto. When she felt Jacks arms embrase her from behind she kind of knew what was happening. "Jack? What is it?" Sara asked. "Nothing...." Jack whisperd into her ear beofre he started kissing her neck. She let out a small; giggle before Jack lowerd his arms to infront of her. Sara looked down at his hands to see a feather. She looked up at him smiling. As she stood uphim still with his arms around her, she turned around and kissed him. "Yes." Sara whisperd in his ear. Jack lifted her up in his arms, and kissed her. Jack carried her to the bed and lied her down. As Sara started on his clothes he did the same to her..  
  
When Jack woke up the next day, lying in bed next to Sara, he realized that last night was the best day of his life. Jack leaned over and kissed Sara on the neck before getting ready. He felt he would let her sleep. As Jack did the usual in the morning he was thniking. "Now, to get married..But where? And should I invite my old friends from Flower Bud Village?" Jack asked himslef as he realized he was burning breakfast. Jack walked over to the bed and woke up Sara. "Good morning, my love." She whisperd to him as he kissed her. "Morning...Hurry and get up..Breakfast is getting cold.." Jack said to her, as he lifted her out of bed, and put her on her feet. She walked into the washroom and came out 10 minutes later with a smile on as usual. After they ate they parted to do their dai;ly routine. Jack went to the mainland after shipping the harvested crops while Sara spent time with the animals. When Jack returned he returned with about 50 wedding invitations. He gave Sara half of them and kept 25 for himself. "Now you can invite 25 people plus guest, and so can I. Sound good?" jack asked. "Yes...now..who.....Well I'd imagine you'll invite your family plus all your old friends right?" Sara asked. "Of course..." Jack answerd. The next day Jack mailed off all the invitations. A day later Jack was over at the mainland when he saw Cliff. "Cliff! Hey! Old buddy!" Cliff looked over at Jack and walked to him. Are we here early?" Cliff asked. "early? The wedding isn't for another week!" Jack yelled in a funny voice. "Well then..Were here to camp for a week, I guess!" Cliff shouted as he hugged his old friend. "So I take it you married Ann?" Jack asked. "Yes..Right after you left actually....." Cliff answerd, as Ann and a baby came walking in. Jack leaned over to Cliff and nudged his shoulder. "Maried and a baby eh? And you always told me you would never settle down and have kids.." Jack said while laughing. Ann looked up at Jack from the baby. "And you said you doubted you would fall for anyone from town Jack." Ann said in a snoty voice. Jack thought for a moment before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the old wrinkled up letter from Maria. "Well....Times to change..." Jack said in his old quiet voice, that he used in Flower Bud Village. Jack and Cliff walked around pciking up on the essentials while Ann waited at the boat. When they were all back on the island Jack gave them the tour and introduced them to Sara. While Ann and Sara talked about who knows what, Cliff and Jack talked. "She looks like a farmer version of Elli with red hair.." Cliff said with a sheepish grin. "She does? I never noticed..." Jack answerd. "So hows everyone been?" Jack asked. "Everyone has been great actually...Karen and Kai have a baby girl named Kate. Elli and Jeff are expecting in a month or so, Popuri and Grey.Well.....You'll see when they arrive.." Answerd Cliff. "And? What about Maria?" Asked Jack. "Shes..well....Shes sorta dating Harris.." Cliff answerd back with a sigh. "You really made her feel bad.She cry'd for all of spring. I swear....." Cliff informed Jack. "Well ya know...Do you not think it hurt me too? I just realized I had feelings for her before I left!" Jack shouted as he walked off. Cliff followed him to the little village. Jack walked into the Inn, Cliff follwoed. "If you want to sleep on the spar bed in our house, your more then welcome. But you'll feel more comfortable here.." Jack told Cliff. "No.We'll be fine on the caughts....Unless......" Cliff started with a grin. "You and Ann can use the old bed, and the baby can have the cribe.." Jack said. "You have a baby bed? Are you sure nothing was planned for tonight?" Cliff asked. "Yes..I bought it because it was on sale.." Jack answerd with a grin. "Oh? Is that it?" Cliff answerd with a snicker. As Jack and Cliff enterd the farm again, Ann and Sara were playing with the baby. "Jack, babys are just so cute! When can we get one?" Sara asked as she hugged Jack. Cliff walked over to Ann and put his arm around her. "Well, it takes alot of love, and work to care for a baby..." Ann said as she looked up a Cliff happily. "Shes right you know...We love each other deeply. Thats one thing I know...Thats a reason we have a child.." Cliff said in a friendly voice. So a week passed, Ann being good with animals hepled Sara with theirs, while Cliff helped Jack with the crops. Finally the day came. They were all at the church on the main land. As Jack greeted everyone with a smile, he did see what Cliff ment by 'you'll see', because when he saw Popuri walk in with a set of twins and a 2 year old boy, he was shocked. "Hello Jack. Its been a while hasn't it?" Popuri asked in her normal cheery voice. " Oh, too long indeed..So how have your, uhhh.....Kids been." Jack said with a shocked look on his face. "Oh fine.....The oldest one is 2 and his name is Matthew, and the twins are boy and girl. Teir names are Alex, amd May." Popuri said. Jack just glared at her as she walked to her seat,twins in arms and Matt gripping to her dress, from being shy. Gray walked upto Jack, calmly and creepy as usual, but in a friendly way. "What are you looking at? Thats my wife you know." Gray said with a grin. Jack jerked his head around sharply. "Oh...Nothing...Just very very surprised....So you have children...Wow......" Jack said with a stutter. "Why do you act so surprised? You'll have them one day." Gray said with a grin, as he walked to his seat and sat down with Popuri. Next to walk in was Kai and Karen. Kai walked over to Jack while Karen came in slowly investigating everything for no reason. "Your farm has been fine so don't ask, alright?" Kai asked with a snicker. "Oh yeah....My farm.." Jack thought. "Well my farm is really here now.....Flower Bud village is my old home...This is my new...." Jack said sincerly. "I see..well I brought you a little something from home.' Kai said as he pulled out a bag of Pink Cat Mint seeds. "Oh, Thank you Kai." Jack said as Kai walked off with a grin. Karen walked over to Jack holding Kate in her arms and give him a kiss on the cheek. "How have you been?" Karen asked with a grin on her face. "Oh just fine..I'm getting married tho!" Jack said in a funny and excited voice. Karen just laughed and walked to her seat. Next came Elli with Jeff. "Good to see you Jack." Said both of them. "Thanks...Arn't you a a season or two over?" Jack asked Elli curiosly. "Yes..And its been hurting like a bitch.." Elli said as she waddled to her seat. Jeff just laughed and follwoed her. Sara came up from behind Jack anad put her arms around his back. "So, when is this thing going to happen?" Sara asked as Jack spun around to look at her. "Give it another 10 minutes alright? The preist isn't even ready yet." Jack answer as he was looking into Sara's eyes. "Oh...Ok." Sara answerd in a doubtful voice. As Jack stood twiddeling his thumbs one alst person came up to him. "Hi, Jack. Do you remember me?" Asked the girl. Jack lifted his head and smiled. "How could I forget you Maria? I'm sorry I had to leave...Buy hey...You've got Harris, sothings are all better." Jack said with a smile. "I kinda of left him the other day...He has been really annoying latly....." Maria said softly as she walked into the church. "I see...Well glad you could make it." Jac ksaid as he walked away to get dressed for the ceremony. when the ceremony finally started he noticed alot more people had came in while he was getting ready. "Oh well.." Jack thought. "Can't see them all." Jack said with a laugh. As the ceremony started Jack stood there patiently waiting for his bride to come walking down the aisle. As Sara started down the aisle, Jacks heart sped up. "Look at her...Shes beautiful.." Jack thought as she made her way down the aisle with a smile. When she got to the altar, Jack extended his arm to help her up. She took the help gratiously. As they stood there during the ceremony, Jack could only keep one thing in mind. And that was how beautiful she looked to him. As the priest finished his last words Jack came back into focus. "You are now man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Said the Priest. As jack lifted the vail off of Sara he gentally pulled her face to his and kissed her. As he pulled away he noticed her crying. "Whats wrong?" Jack whisperd. "Nothing.."Sara whisperd back. "Just..Happy..." She whisperd again as the walked down the aisle.   
  
At the dinner Ceremony everyone was dancing and having a good time. Jac kwas talking with all his old friends. While Sara went around talknig with all the girls from Flower Bud village. From what she learned, Jack seemed to be quite the playboy, but he never really liked anyone, just flirted alot. Sara thoght it was the funniest when she heard about the time he promised to go with all the girls to the fire works...She found that story most entertaining. Sara walked over to Jack and put her arms around his back, and whisperd "So they found you asleep in the crossroads?". Jack stopped talking and turned to her. As he hugged her he whisperd into her ear "It was more like the the fence to green ranch..But yeah crossroads is fine.". Then Jack looked at her and kissed her once more. As the ceremony came to an end everyone started to leave. Jack said goodbye to all his friends and family and thanked them for coming, while Sara thanked all the girls for the funny stories. As everyone boarded the ferry togo back to Flower Bud Village Jack held Sara's hand as she did the same. "Well this was a fun day.." Jack said as he looked at Sara. "Yes..Very fun. I like your old friends." Sara answerd with a smile. As Jack and Sara boarded the ferry back to the island he handed her a small box. When Sara opened it she found a beautiful necklace. Her eyes widened as she turned and jumped Jack with a hug. "Thank you, its beautiful....But why? The wedding was a good enough present..." She asked quietly. "Because, your worth everything in the world." Jack answerd with a smile. As they got off the ferry with everyone else Jack lifted Sara off hre feet and started walking as she giggled. "So? We going home?" Sara asked as Jack as he started to walk faster. "No, were going to the cliff." Jack answerd as he looked at her and smiled. As Jack reached the top of the cliff he put Sara down, and took her hand. As the walked to the top and sat down on the edge Jack turned to Sara and kissed her. They sat there watching the sky, and ocean for a good hour before they got up and started home. As they started down the cliff Jack picked Sara off her feet again. Sara looked up at him again. "You like lifting me up don't you?" Sara asked with a smile. "And why wouldn't I? Jack asked as he looked down at her and kissed her. As he lifted his head back she let out a giggle. As they came upto the farm, she let out a sigh of relief. "The farm is still standing..." Sara said as she checked everything, while Jack laughed at her. As they enterd the house, as Jack set her down she stumbled and fell. "Sara!" Jack yelled as he tryed to grab her but didn;t have any luck. Sara hit the ground with a loud thud. "Owwww..." Sara said in a whiney voice as Jack picked her back up. "Your? Tired?" Jack asked as he looked down at Sara. "Yeah..Very.....You?" Sara asked Jack as she peered at him as he set her down on the bed. Sara tryed to get up but she could gather then energy too. As Jack went into the washroom and changed into his night wear. He then lifted Sara up and took her into the washroom and left. Jack entered the washroom after 10 minutes to find her dressed in her sleep wear but asleep leaning against the wall. As Jack lifted her up yet again he kissed her softly on the forhead. As he set her down on the bed, she pulled him closer to her and whisperd. "Thank you for everything these last two years....I never would have made this farm last if it wasn't for you...I love you Jack..." Sara said before drifting off into sleep. "And I love you too..." Jack whisperd into her ear as he got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Jack woke upto Sara bouncing on the bed chanting get up. "So I take it you got a good sleep last night?" Jack asked as he got out of bed. "Yesssss!!!!!" Sara yelled as she jumped onto him excitedly. Jack caught her, and hugged her. "ok, lets do the chores before you get too hyper. Alright?" Jack asked as he set Sara down. Sara tore off into the bathroom and got changed while Jack went to the stove and put on some eggs. When Sara came out, she took over the eggs and Jack got changed. After they ate they went off to chores. It was 1pm by the time they were finished. Jack met Sara outside the hot springs. He was surprised she would go there today...She normally only went on Fridays. As Sara came out of the storage room she walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "All done?" She asked as Jack nodded. 


End file.
